


Foot Massages for the Lady Avengers

by JackSparrow789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Reader gives a foot massage to all his favorite women, Some will be simple, Some will result in an orgasm, Specifically Darcy's, There will be smut with some of these, facesitting, nipple sucking, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: After a hard day at work sometimes you just need a good foot massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



> After hearing that you needed a foot massage Riley. I just had to make this for you. I hope your feet feel better after reading this. I made this one smutty just for you!

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Said a beautiful young woman limping with dark green hair and a body that can make ANYONE melt and fall to their knees. This remarkable looking woman's name was Riley "Kinky" Truegreen. She was one of the most beautiful women on Earth with a beautiful face, amazingly firm breasts, and an incredibly big beautiful ass that can literally hide a human's head. She was a sex goddess in her own right and usually craved sex after a wonderful day at her store, Sex Kittens R Us, but today she wanted to go home and "ride" her boyfriend (Y/N)(L/N). "I either want to ride his face or just fall on top of him." Says Riley out loud while still limping home. 

She eventually makes it home and finds her boyfriend walking towards her. "(Y/N)!" Cries Riley and limps faster towards him. (Y/N) sees this and jogs up to her before pulling her in for a deep kiss with a lot of tongue. "Wow." Says Riley with a smile after they break apart. "You've definitely improved." This causes (Y/N) to have a mock expression that he was offended. "I'll have you know that I am a very good kisser." He tells her with a smile causing her to smile wider causing her beautiful red lips to spread and reveal her teeth. "I never said that you were. Just that you improved since last time." She says to him before donning an inquisitive look and asking, "Did anyone kiss you while I was away?" (Y/N) simply smirks and tells her, "Now you know that I never kiss and tell, Riley." He walks away before adding, "But I will say that someone *cough* Wanda *cough* is an amazing kisser." He looks back at her with a sly look.

"Well Wanda is an amazing kisser." Riley says before taking a step forward, "I'm glad that she has been helping you with your kis-OW!" (Y/N) is immediately at her side. "Riley! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He asks with panic in his voice. "Nothing just these damn heels." Riley tells him which causes him to calm down before saying, "You know you overreact a lot. It's adorable as fuck, but it's ridiculous in these moments." (Y/N) looks down before saying, "You're my girlfriend Riley. You're the most important person to me in the whole world. I love you." Riley doesn't say anything, but stares at him. They stand like that for a few minutes before (Y/N) looks up at her. Before he can say anything Riley smashes him against the wall in a very deep, very sexual kiss. Their tongues dance like perfect partners that were made for each other. (Y/N)'s hands roam the back of her body before settling on her beautiful rump of an ass and squeezing it. Riley moans in the kiss and presses her body against him. The two continue their hot make-out for a few minutes before stopping. Once done Riley pecks (Y/N)'s lips before saying, "I love you, too." She smiles before adding, "Let's go home."

(Y/N) stops her before saying, "Not on those feet you're not. You need to take it easy." Riley looks at him confused and asks, "How exactly am I supposed to go home then genIUS!!" (Y/N) took that opportunity to wrap his arms under her legs and back and carries her back to the tower bridle style. "(Y/N)!!" Screams Riley while laughing at her boyfriend's antics, "Put me down! I am perfectly capable to walk the rest of the way!" "Not a chance love." He tells her while walking back to the Tower and into the lobby. "Fine." She says with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "When are you going to put me down?" "When we're back on our floor." He says to her with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm going to give you a foot massage that you'll never forget." "Oh God that sounds lovely." Says Riley in a dreamy like voice that is filled with relief at not having to be on her feet anymore.

Once they get to their floor (Y/N) carries Riley over to the and goes to set her down however Riley didn't want to let go. "Riley." (Y/N) laughs while trying to get her off of him. "I need to set you down if I'm going to give you a foot massage." "I don't wanna!" Whines Riley while still holding onto (Y/N). "Can't you hold me a little longer Daddy?" Her question causes (Y/N) to laugh and say, "Sweetie. I would love to hold you forever, but I need to put you down if I'm going to give you a foot massage. You want your feet to feel better don't you sweetie?" "Yeah, but can't you just sit on the couch with me on top of you? At least for a while?" (Y/N) smiles and pecks her lips before saying, "Riley. You and I both know that if I sit down with you on top of me you will not let me back up again. You're feet are hurting you and I really want to take care of them. Ok?" Riley looks down before saying, "Ok." "Don't worry though Sweetie. After I'm finished," He pauses and leans close to whisper in her ear, "you can do whatever you want to me.~"

Riley's eyes literally light up and she wiggles causing (Y/N) to gently put her down. "I'm excited now! Let's do it!" She says quite loudly causing (Y/N) to smile. "Ok. Let's get these heels off first." He says while sitting at her feet. He takes one of her feet and notices her wince. "Are you alright?" He asks with a hint of worry which Riley finds adorable. "Well yes and no sweetie." She says with a smile hoping to cheer (Y/N) up a bit, but when he doesn't smile she sighs. "I'm fine from like mid thigh up. Everything below hurts like a motherfucker." (Y/N) reaches up and puts his hand on her thigh causing her to smile. Riley then reaches his and pulls it up to that it is resting on her pussy, or at least where it would be if she wasn't wearing any pants. (Y/N) rubs his hand up and down it as he promises, "Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of you I promise."

Removes his hand and Riley is already missing his touch as she whines softly. She then grunts as (Y/N) unsnaps one of the straps on her heel. "So Riley." (Y/N) looks up at her and asks, "Why were you wearing heels today?" "Hmm?" Riley pauses in her process of removing her pants. "Oh the heels! Well they were for a promotion and the employees and I needed to wear them." She says before hissing when another strap comes undone. "Just one more sweetie and then it's off." (Y/N) tells her while rubbing the area a little bit. "This looks a little sore. How long did you have to wear these?" Asks (Y/N) a little concerned. "Unfortunately all day and I wasn't able to sit at all." Riley says with a little bit of hate at the heels. "14 hours I had to stand. 14 hours. Do you have any idea how painful that was?!" She's about to continue her rant when (Y/N) unsnaps the final strap releasing her foot. "OH! OH MY GOD! MY FOOT IS FREE!" She yells at her new found freedom of her foot. Meanwhile (Y/N) is smiling as he raises her foot a bit to remove the offensive heel before throwing it to the side. He turns back to Riley and frowns. 'Those must have been really painful for her.' He thinks as Riley is breathing heavy and...rapidly. Almost like she's... "Oh my God! Riley! Are you orgasming?!" He cries hysterical. "OH GOD YES I AM! I'M FREE OF THAT HEEL!" She cries rubbing her hand up and down her pussy rapidly outside her pants. "But you can't orgasm yet! I want to taste you!" Cries (Y/N) causing Riley to take deep breathes until she calms down.

"Oh god. I thought I was going to blow..." Says Riley slightly sweaty from the orgasm. "I really didn't want to orgasm yet. At least not without you." She looks at him fondly. (Y/N) smiles before moving close to kiss her lips. While kissing he moves his hands down Riley's body to her pants. Once there he starts to slowly remove the garment revealing her magnificent thighs and her beautiful legs. He stops once the pants are below her knees and starts to remove her thong causing her breath to hitch. He stops after a while a pulls back. "Excuse me?" Riley says annoyed, "My thong is still on. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" "I'm removing your thong sweetie." Says (Y/N) causing Riley to raise an eyebrow in an 'Oh really' expression which causes him to smirk. "Yes I am sweetie." He tells her, "I'm just not using my hands~"

Riley's other eyebrow raises to join the first as her breathing slight picks up. (Y/N) is pleased that she is getting horny from the anticipation alone judging by her nipples which are poking through her shirt. He lowers his face until it is leveled with her pussy before reaching in and taking the thong between his teeth. Riley watches as he backs up with it in his mouth all the while looking straight at her. Once past her knees he stops before ducking underneath and bringing his face once again to her pussy. "Let's see how you taste today sweetie." He says before pressing his lips against hers. Riley gasps and her hands instantly go to his head keeping it there while squeezing her thighs around his head. (Y/N) is kissing her wet lips while also lightly sucking them. During which he takes one of his hands and places it on her ass squeezing it. Riley gasps again from the squeeze and throws her head back while still holding (Y/N) in place. (Y/N) uses his other hand and inserts his fingers into Riley's pussy opening it up before inserting his tongue. "Oh!" Gasps Riley quite loudly once she feels her lover's tongue. "Oh God, (Y/N)! Oh that's it sweetie! Keep going!" Yelled Riley as she had both of her hands on (Y/N)'s head keeping him in.

(Y/N) continues to lick and suck her pussy. His tongue deep inside thanks to his two fingers holding her wide open. Riley on the other hand holds him tight with her thighs and hands. "Oh God (Y/N)! Keep going for me baby! I'm so close!" Riley says after a gasp and moans. She starts moving her hips in an attempt to hump his face. (Y/N) hears and and decides to go into overdrive by fingering her pussy with three fingers and licking it like no tomorrow. Riley feels this and nearly crushes (Y/N)'s head as she gasps and bucks his head. 'Oh my God! She might actually kill me!' (Y/N) thinks as the pressure around his head becomes painful. Fortunately she cums before any serious damage could be done completely covering (Y/N)'s face with her sweet juice. "Oh God. Oh sweet Yelir Goddess of Smut!" Riley pants as she loosens her grip on (Y/N)'s head. She smiles and pets his head and asks, "That was amazing Sweetie. Are you okay?"

(Y/N) looks up at her with his face completely covered in her juice. "Oh my God." Riley gasps before grabbing (Y/N)'s head and pulling it in for a kiss. A deep loving kiss full of passion before she starts to lick and suck her cum off of his face. "Oh Sweetie." (Y/N) says as Riley continues to lick and suck his face. "You are so amazing.~" Riley giggles before whispering in his ear, "Thank you Daddy." She then drops a little and bites his neck causing (Y/N) to moan. She pulls back and kiss his lips while using one of her hands to pleasure herself. She pulls back with a seductive look and while looking at him wipes her wet fingers on his lips before inserting them into his mouth. "Suck them," Riley commands while looking down before looking back into (Y/N)'s lap and adding, "Big boy.~"

(Y/N) does as Riley commands and sucks her fingers. Wiping his tongue all over them and moaning as well. Riley feels a sensation on her special lips. She looks and sees that (Y/N) is rubbing his fingers over her wet lips even inserting them inside her. She bites her lip due to the pleasure of her boyfriend's fingers wiggling inside her. (Y/N) slowly takes fingers out of her very slowly before bringing them out to her face. Riley takes her fingers out his mouth before asking, "Can I suck them Daddy?" (Y/N) can't help, but smile at how adorably cute Riley is when she flutters her eyelashes and asks in a cute voice. "Of course Sweetie." (Y/N) says before pressing his fingers against her mouth before putting them in her mouth. Riley just stares at (Y/N) with lust filled eyes. Her tongue licking everywhere around his fingers. (Y/N) decides that since he can't work on her foot massage that he'll work on something else. That something else is her shirt as he starts to work on unbuttoning them before Riley's hands stop his. (Y/N) looks hurt before Riley smiles around his fingers and unbuttons a few before taking his hand and placing it on her bare breast.

"Not wearing a bra Sweetie?" (Y/N) asks while squeezing her breast a little. Riley simply winks before continuing to unbutton her shirt. Once enough buttons are done she pulls it aside to reveal her massive beautiful tit. (Y/N) is in awe before bringing his face close and starts licking it. Riley moans around his fingers working fast to finish unbuttoning her shirt. Once done she pushes it to the side to reveal her magnificent upper body and her truly goddess like breasts. She then removes (Y/N)'s fingers from her mouth and places them on her other breast before grabbing his cock. (Y/N) feels this and groans causing Riley to smile as she works to undo her boyfriend's pants with one hand.

 

 

Riley will masturbate while the reader gives a message.

Reader kisses her pussy lips before going to get warm water and oil

After foot massage the two will have sex with the Reader on the bottom and Riley just going up and down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not completed. I only posted it so that I won't loose the draft.


End file.
